


30 moments of Johnlock

by Callistolikestacos



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sex, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 20:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19753138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callistolikestacos/pseuds/Callistolikestacos
Summary: Some Johnlock Oneshots with different topics. Most of them are smut. :3





	30 moments of Johnlock

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock wants to have Sex but John wants to take is slow.Fortunately, Sherlock is just adorable and irresistible

It was cold outside. The wind was blowing through the streets and it had been raining for hours. Although it was afternoon it was already dark. John was still in the doctor’s office, but it should not be long before he gets home.

More than a year ago, something had changed between him and Sherlock. After the story with Eurus and Mary's death, they have come closer. The younger man was plagued by disturbing nightmares and he woke up panicked several times during the night. He had hardly slept at this time and barely eaten. John was worried about him, but he was struggling with his own demons. At some point, they both fell asleep downstairs in Sherlock's bed. The nights became quieter and especially longer. They moved together in the dark and cold. And if her past caught up with them, John held his friend, with tears in his eyes, firm in his arms when he cried.

They fell in love. Sherlock was or is not very experienced in making a relationship. Everything was so new for him. Especially with sex. John wanted to take it easy, he did not want to rush things. Sherlock did not quite understand why, he just wanted to be closer to his lover. But to be honest, he did not even know how. He never thought he would need any sexual information in his life. Any knowledge had been erased.

John was on his way home. His jacket was almost completely wet. He was looking forward to the warm apartment, a tea and of course Sherlock. He wanted to take the next step with him today. Slowly he went up the stairs. Mrs. Hudson wanted to go to Oxford for a friend's birthday, otherwise the lovely smell of cookies would probably sweeten the air. At the top, he received the warmth of the living room.

His lover was sitting on the sofa, in a sea of pillows. He had his blanket wrapped tightly around him. "John!", He yawned, "you've been away for so long!" "Sorry, the traffic in the city center has been a bit slow and ..." He kissed his head. "Close unimportant. Now I'm here. "He tried unsuccessfully to sit down, but there were just too many pillows. "Honey, where are the pillows coming from? I mean the three were already here and they are out of bed, but then we have the fifteen others here. "Confused, he raised an eyebrow.

Sherlock then sank only deeper into the sea, only his brown curls were visible and whispered something incomprehensible. The older man had already made some space by now and snuggled up beside his partner. "What did you say?". "I said," there he was again, "there are seven. Seven other pillows. Not fifteen. "" Good. Then there are seven other pillows and not fifteen. That does not explain where they're from. "" I ordered them. "Sherlock pointed to the kitchen behind him. There were exactly seven boxes on the table. "I need some boxes, it's really important. For an experiment. "

And that was one of the moments in the relationship where John did not know if he should be very desperate now or if he should laugh.

He kissed Sherlock. "You're unbelievable. But another question: Are you tired? I'd like to try something new, so only when you're ready. " "I'm not tired."

"Okay, do you trust me?"

"Do we have sex now?"

And that was one of those moments again.

"No darling. We want to take this slowly. We will just ... "

"But I want to have sex."

"You have no idea what you are doing. We've talked about it a million times already. "

"Gilbert thought it was great."

"What?"

"Yes, he had sex. He described it as beautiful, very soulful and ... "

"OK. Wait ... when could you, by the way his name is Greg, talk with him about Sex? No matter. Nevertheless, we start slowly. Or not at all. "

Sherlock clearly pouted. John kissed him again. At first he acted as if he did not notice, but then he returned each of his kisses tenderly. The detective climbed over the remaining pillows that were still there, of course, without breaking the kiss, and sat on John's lap. The older man kissed slowly down. This then sucked a little more passionately to Sherlock's neck. They had already done something like that, and yet Sherlock could not help himself. He groaned and whimpered. His lover was fantastic. Sherlock said he would have to be the best neck-kisser-and-sherlock-crazy-maker in the whole world.

His hands were in his hair and pulled lightly on it. John was more interested in lower-lying regions. However, he first took care that Sherlock's T-shirt disappeared. Gentle kisses he put on the beautiful light skin and on the rosy nipples. His lover now tried to pull his sweater over his head. Slowly he stroked the muscles of the other, through his slight chest hair and over the scar with full admiration. There really is not a prettier man than John Watson. This only smiles sweetly at him.

"Is that okay?" He asked pointing to Sherlock's waistband, which he wanted to open. "Yes, please. You're welcome. You're welcome." Again, her lips met. Passionate. Wilder. John opened his pants. Sherlock was already tough. "That looks different than usual, John. Is it good?" "Yes darling, everything is good. Pscht ... watch out. "They kissed softly.

Slowly he stroked Sherlock's shaft. This groaned several times into the kiss. "Please John ... again ... more please." His hand was getting faster and he was already hard. However, now only Sherlock counted. That was important. "Please John. Let's have sex! " John stopped.

"Darling, you know I said no. No means ... Sherly what are you doing there? " This rubbed over John's bulge, which was clearly visible through the pants. "It's the same with you, John. Is that a good thing? "He rubbed Johns at his own pace. Damn it. The boy was good. And damn hot and John can never resist him. "No, we can not."

"But John. I want more. You're welcome…" John was at the end. "Good as you wish, my angel." "But not here, okay? You're damn irresistible, how could I ever turn you down? But there is something very important ... " The elder grabbed the detective like a bride and carried him into the bedroom. He put Sherlock down on the bed and sat down. "If you do not like something, then let me know, okay? If it hurts or ... "

"So we have sex now?" "Sherlock, yes," he grinned from ear to ear.

"Do you understand me?" "Yes / Yes." "Okay, let's take those pants off now. And these too. " Wild kissing and undressed they threw themselves back on the bed. Hands drove over body. John did not regret his decision for a second.

Timidly, he kissed Sherlock's neck. He left a few dark spots and his fingers stroked the delicate nipples. Sherlock almost lost his mind. "Please John, do something. It's so hot... ah inside of me. " "Everything will be alright, sweetheart. Wait." From the bedside table he got lube, spread it on his fingers and let it get a little warm. "That may hurt something now. But everything is alright? I'm here, "he whispered. The younger one just nodded, he was breathing fast, he was so excited. With a finger, John stroked the entrance. "Relax yourself." Kissing, he tried to distract Sherlock as he entered. The first finger was fine, but the second one hurt. The detective grimaced slightly, breathing faster, and scared. He tried to calm down. John does that well. Sherlock trusts him. After a while it got better and a third finger came along. "You're doing so well. You made it soon. It will be so beautiful, trust me. I love you."

Sherly was relaxed. He withdrew his fingers. This emptiness was cruel. But already he could feel John's huge cock at his entrance. "Ready?" "Mhh." Sherlock was so sure he wanted it now ... and John was already inside. Oh, and it was overwhelming. It was wonderful. John gave him some time. But then he moved slowly. Almost timid. And they kissed wild and wet. A few tears ran down Sherlock's bright cheeks as John struck him.

He wanted to ask what happened, but he was just speechless. He felt fantastic. The pain was gone. He felt weird now. Funny hot and tingling. He could not explain it and John was getting faster and faster. The room was filled with moans and loud breathing. Sherlock loudly called his lover's name.

John felt good, too. He pushed with a fast rhythm. He would not be able to last much longer. Suddenly Sherlock cum with John's name on his lips. He was still dazed and clinging only to his partner. This peaked a few moments later and spilled out into his lover. After a few breaths Sherlock got out, "John, John that was wonderful. But what is that? "Slightly disgusted, he rubbed some sperm between his fingers. "This is completely normal. That's cum. "

"That is in me too, right? It feels so hot and I do not know, I like it. I do not want it to run out. " Sherlock's cheeks were rosy and his hair was tangled, some stuck to his forehead. And yet he looked so damned innocent. "I'm still in you honey. Nothing happens. Oh, you were so good. " "Then stay there please. Stay in me. At least until I sleep. " "OK. Darling. "He kissed him lovingly. "Then sleep my angel, I love you"

Exhausted and happy, Sherlock fell asleep in John's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it.  
> Leave kudos or a comment if you like.  
> Love Alice  
> (I plan to write 30 oneshots with different topics.)


End file.
